Talk:Money, Cash
MONEY, CASH - PENJAZE *RU: деньги, монета *BY: грошы, манета *UA: гроші, монета *PL: pieniądze, moneta *CZ: peníze, hotovost *SK: peniaze, hotovost *SL: denar, gotovina *HR: pènezi, gotovina *BS: pènezi, gotovina *SR: pènezi, gotovina *MK: пари, монета *BG: пари, монета *– moneta: 1.75 votes (253 mln. speakers) *– maneta: 0.25 votes (9 mln. speakers) :*'= 2 votes' :*'= MONETA' - however, this word is reserved for English word "coin" *– penjadze: 0.5 votes (50 mln. speakers) *– pènezi: 0.375 votes (19 mln. speakers) *– penize: 0.25 votes (12 mln. speakers) *– penjaze: 0.25 votes (6 mln. speakers) :*'= 1.375' :*'= PENJAZE' *– gotovina: 0.5 votes (21 mln. speakers) *– gotovost: 0.5 votes (18 mln. speakers) *– pari: 0.5 votes (11 mln. speakers) *– den'gi: 0.5 votes (145 mln. speakers) *– groši: 0.5 votes (56 mln. speakers) *– denar: 0.125 votes (2 mln. speakers) --Steevenusx 16:21, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Moneta is coin in Polish, Russian and Ukrainian (for sure in Belarussian, too). Groši is understandable for Poles as well, while złoty is subdivided into 100 groszy. I would say create a new word "moneta" which means "coin" and not "money".--Poloniak 18:37, January 7, 2010 (UTC) ---- MONEY vs. CASH One of the challenges here is this: Is "MONEY" the same thing as "CASH"? In English, the word''' "CASH"' refers only to two kinds of '"MONEY": '''"CASH": :1. money in the'' form of coins or banknotes'', esp. that issued by a government. :2. money or an equivalent, as a check/cheque, paid at the time of making a purchase. "MONEY" on the other hand, in English, is broader in meaning: "MONEY": :1. any circulating medium of exchange, including coins, paper money, and demand deposits :2. paper money :3. gold, silver, or other metal in pieces of convenient form stamped by public authority and issued as a medium of exchange andmeasure of value :4. any article or substance used as a medium of exchange, measure of wealth, or means of payment, as checks on demand depositor cowrie :5. a particular form or denomination of currency :6. money of account :7. capital to be borrowed, loaned, or invested: mortgage money :8. an amount or sum of money: Did you bring some money ?'' :9. wealth considered in terms of money: ''She was brought up with money :10. moneys. Also, monies. Chiefly Law. pecuniary sums :11. property considered with reference to its pecuniary value :12. pecuniary profit: not for love or money So - Do we keep MONEY and CASH as synonyms? Or separate them out with two different meanings? --Steevenusx 18:34, February 20, 2010 (UTC) So cash seems to be the Polish word gotówka. But I have no opinion if we should keep it as synonyms or not. Andrej, what do you think? Poloniak 19:00, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ---- Of course money has more "abstract" meaning than cash. Russian: money = деньги; cash = наличные деньги. For legal purposes this can mean different things. For typical user this is roughly the same. Moraczewski 09:07, February 24, 2010 (UTC) By the way I don't understand things like "this word is reserved for English word...". There are no definitions, only translations. Making definitions is engineering. Moraczewski 17:43, March 3, 2010 (UTC)